Février
Février (フェヴリエ Fevurie?, "February") is one of the members of The Dolls. A bunch of girls that are trained by Shadaloo as M. Bison's assassins and bodyguards. Her name is french for February. Biography Personality Street Fighter V delves further into her personality, depicting her as an overall angry individual devoid of manners, perhaps reflected by her preference of weapon. She seems to prefer to solve her problems with insults and a handful of bullets. Appearance A unique trait of Février's is that her hair color changes with each appearance; her hair is pink in Street Fighter Alpha 3, dark orange in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA, and brown in Street Fighter V. Story Originally from France, Février specializes in using firearms, such as submachine guns, shotguns, and also grenades. She fights in the frontlines, although she isn't good in close range combat. She fears nothing, except for Enero when she is angry. ''Street Fighter V'' In the events of A Shadow Falls, she joins the other Dolls in a counterattack on the Shadaloo base's assailants; she finds her adversary Birdie ugly and, disgusted by his appearance, relentlessly barrages him with insults and bullets but, thanks to the chains around his arms, He remains unfazed as their fight begins. Février loses her fight horribly and throws one last insult at him before dropping unconscious. Fighting style Février's fighting style mirrors that of the other Dolls, being fairly agile and having access to impressive combos, but not entirely impressive on defense. Most dolls have only one special, and in Février's case, it involves the use of her Psycho Power-infused MAC-10 to shoot foes at mid-range (despite being a gun, its range is actually rather poor). She is able to angle the shot low, medium, or high, perhaps determined by her AI using the light, medium, or heavy "button". She can combo into all versions of this move except the EX version. The EX does much more damage on its own, gradually covers a wide range in front of her, and is safer on block than the move's other versions. Trivia * Although unplayable, Février is the only known character in the main games to use a firearm as a weapon. * In the Street Fighter V story, A Shadow Falls, she is seen wielding two machine pistols that look similar to two Ingram MAC-10 judging by the retracted stock, overall design and fire mode. ** The choice of this weapon could explain (despite balance being the developers' priority) the poor range of Février's guns attacks since the MAC-10 is known for its poor accuracy and for fitting "only for combat in a phone booth". * In the Street Fighter V story, A Shadow Falls, she is also seen carrying several grenades and two additional handguns. The grenades and the handguns are unused and purely cosmetic. Both handguns remain held in their respective holsters on the sides of Février's torso. ** The handguns, according to their overall appearances, seem to be based on two Desert Eagle. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists